


comic for DepressingGreenie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comic, Gen, M/M, charity auctions art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is the comic for DepressingGreenie, which they won during ffoz auctions about half a year ago. I tried to include as many of your prompts as I could, hope you will like it!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	comic for DepressingGreenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



> this is the comic for DepressingGreenie, which they won during ffoz auctions about half a year ago. I tried to include as many of your prompts as I could, hope you will like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for DepressingGreenie, who won my offer during Fandom For Australia 2020. -cruria


End file.
